Ppr episode 42: List Of Trouble
They stop at a hotel Kai: room please Lady: deluxe? Ryder: yeah They go up to their room Marshall: sweet a flatscreen Skye: lets party The lights go out Jay: only took 5 minutes to go wrong Cole: its dark Rubble: I am scared Zane: do not worry They hear their door open Lloyd: who's there He uses his powers Chase: I cant see Zuma: guys shush Jett: LIGHT He lights up the room There are random pictures on the wall Rocky: they were not here before Kai: are paintings supposed to move Jay touches it and water pours out Paul: uh oh Cole: why would you touch a scary painting JAY Jay: I didnt know it would do that COLE Kai: run! They run out the door and swords fly at them Ryder: AHH They stop and the corner Jay: climb out the window Rocky: it's locked Cole: go to the exit Kai: the exit is that way and if you were not paying attention there were swords trying to slice and dice us Zane: look a dumbweighter (sort of like a elevator) Jay: hey watch who you are calling He turns around Jay: hey a dumbweighter They run inside of it Jay: lets go They start going down then the floor collapses Rubble: ow Marshall: that really hurt Lloyd: uh oh look They see red eyes all over Kai: get ready Jett: I will blind them Cole: buhbuhbun Jay: cole we already played babble like an idiot Rocky: we need to go now Jett: LIGHT He uses his light power and the eyes dissapear Rubble: run! They run to the door Rocky: it's locked Robots come through the elevators Robots: destory them golem industries will rule Jay: oh boy Cole: earth He hits the ground and they fly into the wall Robot: we will not lose Zane: ice! He freezes them Robot: destory They make a fire Rocky: they are unstoppable Lloyd: ENERGY He shoots his powers at them and they explode Ryder: nice job They reform Cole: NO Marshall: this is unfair Paul: the door opens run! They run out Ryder: get in the paw patroller There are robots kicking it Skye: HEY Chase: HAHA POWER He shoots his powers at them They run in and drive off Robots get on top of it Chase,Lloyd and Jay get on top Jay: havent you heard skerge no free rides He punches him off Jay: LIGHTING He eletricutes the robots Lloyd: what is that They look up A giant robot almost steps on them Chase: DRIVE FASTER They hit a panel and fall underground Marshall: why do we keep falling Kai: thats good that robot can't get us Rocky: disgusting sewer Rubble: follow me They run into the tunnels Jett: which way Cole: left is right Ryder: let's go They all crawl into the tunnel Jay stops Cole: move! Jay: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT DUMBO Cole: what are you talking about Jay: forget it He keeps going Jay: little do they know where we are heading He smiles End of episode No jay does not turn evil Category:Ppr episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes